


Bridge Over Troubled Water

by Followmeintotheshadows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ignis Scientia is Not Blind, Memories, Multi, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Worried Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Followmeintotheshadows/pseuds/Followmeintotheshadows
Summary: Amidst his busy schedule of training, daemon missions, and trying to take care of himself, Prompto questions where he really came from. One fateful letter in the mail makes him question his very existence until he's shown that the blood he was born with has no bearing on the person he has become.





	Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Rabbit13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Rabbit13/gifts).



> For the FFXV Holiday Exchange - Black_Rabbit13, I hope I did proper justice to your ideas! Prompto deserves the world! Much love!

Prompto always cleaned his guns after a hunt. Every. Single. Time. He meticulously brushed the inside of the barrels down to the bare steel, removing all traces of residue with solvent. Only then would he properly oil them. Because a clean gun meant a straight shot and accuracy was of the “utmost importance.” That’s what Ignis had said and he believed every word that came out of the advisor’s mouth. Noctis called him anal, but he knew that his OCD might save the Prince’s ass one day. Besides, he didn’t want anything to jeopardize the position he had worked so hard for. Being a trained Crownsguard and best friend to Noct was something that made him proud. He had taken enough beatings from Gladio to earn that right. But tonight he hung his head low, his vision swooning in the Citadel weapons room as he shrugged his coat on, his guns still strapped in their holsters.

 

“Ya sure you're alright?” Noctis took hold of Prompto’s arm before the heavy door closed. What he didn't see was the way that his best friend grit his teeth together, closed his eyes, and stopped breathing for a few long seconds. 

 

Prompto let out a slow breath and turned back around, “I'll be fine, Noct. It's just a scratch. You should've seen me turn that wraith into swiss cheese,” he feigned a smile, meeting Noct’s eyes for a split second.

But his smile didn't touch his eyes the way it normally did and trying to make light of the situation didn’t fool Noctis one bit. Prompto had the enthusiasm of a child before being tainted by the world around him. His personality matched his crazy blonde hair and his blue eyes shined even in the darkest of situations. Something was up. With his shoulders slumped and his hands jammed into his pockets, Prompto turned and kept walking. “I just need a good night's sleep. I'll see you tomorrow,” he muttered, leaving Noct alone in the echoing hallway. 

 

Noctis knew Prompto was a little off the past week. He turned down Noct’s offers to crash at his apartment or enter the King’s Knight tournament. Not even a promise of Meldacio meat pie could get him to grab a bite to eat. Come to think of it, even Ignis and Gladio had picked up on it when they were getting ready for their mission that morning.

 

“Hey Sunshine, ya forgettin somethin’?” Gladio called to him after finding Prompto’s prized camera abandoned on the Citadel stairs. It was usually attached to his neck like an appendage.

 

“Uhm, yeah, thanks big guy,” Prompto answered, nervously running his fingers through his hair. His eyes never even looked up as he tugged at his arm bands and rubbed his wrists, unconsciously scratching at some phantom itch. 

 

Ignis’ eyes followed Prompto, his brow furrowed with concern, “ Prompto, is there something troubling you?” 

 

“I call shotgun!” He dodged Iggy’s question, pretending he didn’t hear as he sprinted for the Regalia. 

 

Their mission was a normal one and Prompto didn’t leave Noct’s side for a second, his loyalty and duty to the Prince always foremost. As usual, the four of them tackled their assignment with ease, their strengths balancing each other perfectly. Something that would only come after spending a lot of time together and having complete trust in one another. After clearing the daemons out of an old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Insomnia, Prompto had slipped out a side door, desperate to get some fresh air. He was so preoccupied that he didn’t see the wraith lurking in the dark alleyway. Something in the air shifted and before he knew it, large hands with razor sharp nails were wrapped around his neck. Size, speed and agility were all at his advantage and he easily slipped out of the slow moving ghoul’s clutches. He spun around and fired off his whole clip, sending it back to the undead. When they heard the gunshots, Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio came running out to find Prompto leaning over, breathing hard with his hand on his knees. 

 

“What happened?” Noctis scoured the alley, ready to command his weapons.  

 

“Missed one,” Prompto lifted his head trying to force a chuckle, “let’s get outta here.”

 

Prom was strangely quiet on the ride home. Normally he’d give a play by play rehash of the days events, reliving every maneuver. Today he sat in the backseat with his head tilted back and his eyes closed, not even caring that Gladio called shotgun for the return into the city.  

 

A couple of hours later, Noctis was worried. After he watched Prompto stumble out of the training room door, he couldn’t just let it go. Noct pulled the hood up over his head, wrapping a scarf half way up around his face. He decided to follow Prom home to keep and eye on him. Quietly slipping out the door and down the Citadel stairs, he trailed him to the train station.

Prompto tried to wrap his coat tighter around his body, but the early winter wind blew right through it. He shivered, the coldness coiling around his bones, so deep that every muscle ached.  At the same time, his neck was on fire, warm blood trickling down into his collar. The wraith must have nicked him after all. “Served him right,” he thought. He reached the train just as it was boarding, choosing a car with the least amount of passengers, grateful that the night had set in. Insomnia city lights flashed through his closed eyelids as the chugging sounds of the train lulled him into a light slumber. If he could only rest for a little while, maybe he could sleep it off. 

 

Noctis sat in the next car over, slouched down low so he wouldn’t be seen. In between flashes of darkness, he could see that Prompto’s skin was paler than usual. His body slumped sideways in the seat, his head lurching forward and bobbing with the bumps in the tracks. The screech of train brakes jerked him awake and Noct quickly ducked behind the seat back. 

 

“Last stop!” the conductor announced as Prompto lurched to his feet and staggered off the train. Cracked, uneven pavement seemed to heave under his unsteady legs. He wanted to float away among the discarded trash and lingering leaves swirling around the sidewalk, weightless and free. Instead, his vision blurred, his irises burning hot from the poison swimming in his veins. Prompto pulled his collar up and wrapped his arms around his middle, trying to keep his insides from spilling out onto the concrete. With heavy legs he trudged the two blocks leading up to his building in the substandard section of the city. It was secluded away from the glimmer and gold of the Citadel, the disregarded part of Insomnia that no one ever spoke of; the place he really belonged.

 

“Look at the pretty boy all dressed up, like he’s some kind of soldier or something.” Catcalls echoed from the alley between the buildings. A fiery glow from an oil drum blaze cut through the darkness, shapeless bodies huddled around it trying to keep warm. Prompto wrapped his shaky hand around the barrel of his gun, keeping his eyes forward, preparing for a unwanted confrontation. Because most days he lived the saying embroidered on the patch Iggy had sewn onto his jacket. The one that read, “It’s a beautiful day, now watch some bastard fuck it up.” Only that bastard was usually him.

 

“Hey blondie, I’m talking to you!” The voice wouldn’t let up and Prompto felt heat climbing up his neck. He took a deep breath, gritting his teeth together and pinched his eyes tightly closed, as if he could will it all away. The darkness that he always felt inside of him begged to emerge. That vile monster lingering just below the surface. He understood him now more than ever. With a last rush of adrenaline, the tempest unleashed. “Not tonight asshole, not tonight!” The poison coursed through his veins, his eyes glaring red into the dark passageway. Eyes frightening enough to send the poor excuse for a human slinking back into the darkness.

 

Prompto cracked his neck back and forth and kept going, the face off giving him the push he needed to reach his door. He scrambled to unlock it, white spots now swirling before his eyes. Like being caught on a tilt a whirl running out of control, he staggered to the bedroom and fell face down onto the bed. He was unconscious before his head hit the pillow. 

 

Noctis followed Prompto by staying in the shadows of the tall buildings, some with broken glass spilling out onto the sidewalk. Cardboard box filled alleyways were occupied with Insomnia’s homeless, crouching in corners with their brown paper bags. He thought he heard them call out to Prom, but kept back a distance, wanting to stay hidden. Noct pulled his hood tighter, walking with quick, sure steps leading up to Prompto’s apartment. The Prince couldn’t believe that after all the time they had been friends, he had never been to his place. He knew that Prom was self conscious about his past. Ignis’ mandatory background check from years before had revealed that he was an orphan growing up with foster parents. They had died tragically in a car crash, leaving him alone as a teenager, barely old enough to live on his own. Noct remembered the argument that he and Iggy had back then like it was yesterday. 

 

“ _ Can’t you just let me make my own friends without having to dig up every known detail about their lives? Not everyone wants to kill me, ya know.” Noct was tired of the constant coddling and just wanted a normal teenage life.  _

 

_ “I assure you, it is imperative that we screen anyone that you will be spending a lot of time with… your father’s orders and my job.” Ignis tried to explain.  _

 

Looking back on it now, Noctis understood why. Most kids had only tried to get close to him because of who he was. Prompto talked to him like a normal person, not as the only heir to the throne, destined to follow in his father’s footsteps. One who had to be reminded of that almost every second of his existence. Prompto’s ability to overcome his unfortunate circumstances and still stay positive was something Noctis envied. And despite it all, he had an unbelievable kindness and was more loyal and trustworthy than any of the King’s retinue. 

 

Noctis made it to Prompto’s apartment without being seen. The front door was still slightly open, creaking wider when he knocked lightly. Street lamps cast ghostly shapes against the bare walls of a small, empty living room. He entered quietly, closing and locking the door behind him. Through a doorway to the right, he spotted a makeshift bed, a tattered mattress atop a few wooden pallets. Its occupant was lying face down, his head turned to the side. Prompto hadn’t even taken his boots off. 

 

Noctis scanned the stark walls weathered and gray, the paint beginning to peel at the edges. It never even crossed his mind that Prompto may have been struggling, barely able to make ends meet with his Crownsguard salary. Between training, daemon missions, and trying to pay his bills, Noct wondered how he did it. He never complained about a thing. Noctis loosened the buckles on Prompto’s heavy boots and pried them off before trying to adjust his head to a more comfortable position. Prom didn’t move. Noct felt his forehead and knew he was burning up. He found a threadbare blanket thrown over the back of a hard, wooden chair by the side of the bed. “Iggy always says to sweat it out,” he whispered, covering Prom with it before sitting down beside him.

 

“Iggy, Prompto is sick... really sick,” Noctis whispered into his cell phone, the worry in his voice loud and clear even through the static. “I followed him to his apartment and he’s passed out, didn’t even move when I took his boots off.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell Gladiolus and I of your plans? You should not have gone without at least one of us, especially  _ there _ .” The displeasure in Ignis’ voice rose with each word, the Prince’s well being always preeminent in his mind.

 

“What is that supposed to mean? We need to get him some help and soon. Can you just get here?”

 

Ignis’ initial annoyance quickly turned into concern, “Of course Noct, we will be there in 20 minutes. Try to keep a cold cloth on his head to combat the fever.”

 

Noctis found the bathroom, just big enough to fit a toilet, sink, and stand up shower. Everything about Prompto’s place was small, but kept clean and well organized, typical of a soldier. He rummaged around until he found a washcloth, ran it under the cool water, and sat back down on his best friend’s side. Golden hair stuck to Prom’s forehead, and Noct had to sweep it aside to place the cloth against it. “Gods, I am awful at this,” he thought, hoping that Ignis and Gladio would hurry. He felt so guilty. Maybe after all these years, he was not such a good best friend in return. 

 

Sirens wailed outside the thin walls of the apartment, the light curtains billowing into the bedroom from the drafty windows. Noctis shifted uncomfortably on the hard chair. His eyes gazed back and forth between the clock ticking on the otherwise empty wall and the light sheen of sweat on Prompto’s face. Dark circles sat beneath his sunken eyes like bruises, his cheeks sallow under the pale light of the room. “Prom?” Noctis whispered, his ear straining for an answer, when a loud knock on the door made him jump from the chair. 

 

“Noct, it’s us,” Gladio’s deep voice was enough to wake up the whole  complex. 

 

Gladiolus came in carrying a small duffle, handing it off to Ignis who was hot on his heels. “Princess,” he tilted his chin up to greet Noct, his amber eyes surveying the living quarters. “Be prepared for your lecture later,” he grumbled, “how’s Prompto doin’?”

 

Ignis was already bedside and removing some of Prompto’s layers, “Astrals, this can’t just be the flu, look for other wounds, anything that could indicate daemon poison.” As he unbuttoned the coat sitting high against Prom’s throat he saw it, a small puncture the size of a wraith talon, a trail of dried blood leading into his collar. “As I suspected, he must have had a closer encounter with that wraith than he led on.”

 

“Well, do something Iggy, before he gets any worse,” the tension was thick in Noctis’ voice as he paced back and forth as much as the small space would allow.

 

“I need to check his pulse, please help me remove these gloves,” Ignis instructed. 

 

“Here, I’ll flip him over,” Gladio’s large frame took up most of the room, turning Prom over like he weighed next to nothing. 

 

Noctis unsnapped the buttons on Prom’s fingerless gloves, peeling back the tight leather from his wrists. The skin underneath on his right side was raw and red, covered in fresh scratches still oozing with blood. Blood that overlaid faint ink lines, vertically drawn in some kind of pattern. One that may have been recognizable if it was not so compromised. 

 

The smell of rusted copper mingling with sweat filled the small room. Rising nausea burned the back of  Noctis’ throat as the blood rushed from his face. “I… I think I’m going to be sick,” he stumbled.

 

“Then go get a drink of water, and get outta my way,” Gladiolus ordered, taking over where Noctis left off.  

 

The light headed feeling subsided as soon as Noct left the room. He found the kitchenette, most of it occupied with a small, square table covered with neat stacks of photos. Noctis sat for a moment shuffling through them, an assortment of events from the last few months. The four of them were fishing at Galdin Shoals, sitting around the campfire enjoying Iggy’s fresh garula ribs, laughing at the Chocobo races. They were in costume at the Assassin's Festival, Prompto’s smile lighting up the whole frame as he stood in the middle of Ignis and Gladiolus. The uncomfortable look on Iggy’s face as he held out his barely covered arms while Gladio clearly admired his own was priceless. He couldn’t help but smile. A pile of mail sat on the corner, mostly unopened bills, but one particular letter was ripped in two, re-taped, and shoved on the bottom. He would have left it there, but the vivid blue of a Tenebrae sylleblossom on the envelope and a postmark dated five days prior piqued his curiosity. The devil on Noctis’ shoulder trounced any angelic efforts to divert his eyes as he unfolded the tattered words…

 

_ Dear Specialist Argentum,  _

 

_ The DNA testing on the blood and tissue sample you have sent us has been completed. The evidence indicates that it is not 100% human. This sample matches the DNA of the clones at Magitek labs, mass produced by Research Chief Verstael Besithia. They were created to be subjected to heinous experiments testing the physical and mental endurance of combat simulations. If these subjects survived the barbaric trials, they would then be deemed worthy of infantry status, set out to destroy anyone of royal or Lucis blood. These creatures were marked by a serial code, oftentimes on the wrist. If you have this being in Crownsguard custody, we highly suggest that it be destroyed for the safety of the Kingdom.  _

 

_ Thank you for choosing Tenebrae Labs for your testing needs.  _

  
  


Noctis felt his heart rise in his chest and lodge somewhere in the hollow of his throat. They had no one in custody. The only way that Prompto would use his Crownsguard status to submit such a test would be to... He swallowed hard. No, he would have told him, he tried to convince himself.  But the answer was staring back at him, the letters in black and white. He had heard of the madman Verstael, set out to create an unstoppable soldier by binding miasma to a human soul. He mass produced clones to fight for Niflheim, robots able to abandon any traces of the human ego. Prompto was one of them. His body slid slowly down the length of the kitchen cabinets, the letter still clutched in his hands.

 

Blood burning hotter than fire seared Prompto from the inside, it's all consuming power flowing through every inch of his body. He wanted to melt into the bed, burn up and disappear into a cloud of ash. Somewhere where he could never hurt anyone. Because he would rather die than ever let that happen. The test proved what he feared all along, the very blood that flowed through his veins was that of the enemy. He had always felt different. After the death of his adoptive parents, the need to find out where he really came from ate away at him. The question of why anyone would want to give him up always lingered in the back of his mind. Now he wished he had never performed the DNA test in the first place. Once Noctis found out, his happy charade would be over. Anyone of noble blood wouldn’t want him around anyway. He had tried to talk to Noct, Iggy, or Gladio all week. How are you supposed to tell your best friends that you were created in a lab to kill them? And to have used his Crownsguard authority to misrepresent his true intentions would be grounds for court-martial, or worse. He felt ashamed and unworthy, knowing he had let down the three most important people in his life. Because all of his life, all he ever wanted was friends. Now, he just wanted to apologize before saying goodbye, knowing he might not live to get the chance. At least they wouldn’t have to make a choice now. He knew what happened to those with Niflheim blood. This way, no one would find him until it was too late. His mind must have been playing tricks on him. He thought he heard their familiar voices, but his brain was too cloudy to make out the words, his eyes too heavy to open. “I’m sorry guys,” was his last thought, before he surrendered to the darkness.    

 

“I’ve cleaned Prompto’s neck wounds. The wraith poison has to purge itself in time. This elixir should help him sleep and aid the healing process,” Ignis pulled the syringe from the bulging vein on Prom’s forearm, his eyes taking a closer inspection of his blood stained wrist. “Would you please hand me another clean washcloth and some warm water, Gladio?”

 

“What the hell was he thinking?” Gladio grunted as he helped Ignis. “Freaking kid barely leaves Noct alone for a second but thinks nothing of going off in an alley by himself with daemons running rampant.”

 

“It seems the rules of tandem combat had escaped him. It certainly wasn’t in his usual character to do something so careless.” Ignis gently dabbed at Prompto’s wrist, rinsing out the cloth with fresh warm water as he continued. “He has seemed a bit preoccupied lately,” he added. As the gaping wound exposed itself, Ignis lifted his glasses, squinting at the markings. He had seen similar lines on the MT infantry, the “N” representing Niflheim revealing itself through the blood. “Oh Gods, how could I have failed to notice?” He abruptly stopped what he was doing when the realization hit him. Prompto’s arm fell to the bed with a thud and Gladio looked at him in shock.

 

“What is is Iggy?”

 

“This tattooed barcode on Prompto’s wrist,” Ignis’ words were just above a whisper. They both knew exactly what that symbol meant; “kill on sight.” 

 

Noctis was frozen, a heavy weight of reality and guilt holding him hostage on the old linoleum floor. He couldn’t breathe as every happy memory of the good times that he shared with Prompto, Iggy, and Gladio came crashing to his mind. The pictures on the table were proof of them. Was it all a lie? He couldn’t imagine that his best friend would ever betray him. Prompto was one of the only people in the world that he trusted. At one point, he’d bet his life on it. Now he wasn’t sure what to think. The refrigerator motor kicked on, jarring Noctis from his thoughts, followed by Gladiolus yelling from the bedroom. 

 

“I thought you did a background check!” Gladio’s anger ripped through the room.

 

“Magitek clone records were top secret. If you recall, no one knew of their existence until one was captured when we were just cadets. Prompto’s records began at one year old when he was adopted. He grew up in the Crown City, just like you and I ...” Ignis’ words trailed when Noctis entered the room, but it wasn’t like they could hide anything in the tiny apartment.

 

“It seems you already figured it out, take a look at this letter.” Noctis passed the tattered paper to Ignis who read it out loud.

 

“Well, what in Eos are we gonna do now?” Gladio ran his fingers through his hair, the exasperation coming off him in waves. “Basic training 101, we all know what's supposed to happen…”

 

“Well, we can’t let that happen! This is Prompto we're talking about, not some mindless MT! He’s the most human I know,” Noctis’ voice cracked. “Prom was the one who went out of his way to bring you your cup noodles when you were sick, Gladio.” His mind was racing with thoughts and memories to back up his case. “Remember when he brought Iris that stuffed carbuncle when she broke her arm on the playground?”

 

“She dragged that thing around wherever she went,” Gladio recalled, the memory evoking a slight smirk.

 

“And he carried that baby chocobo with the broken leg for ten miles until he found a doctor!” Tears threatened to spill from Noctis’ eyes as he looked back and forth between them. “Iggy, he helped you plant your herb garden so you’d have all your special spices for your recipes. It was hotter than Ifrit’s flames that day, and he didn’t complain once,” each word came out like a defensive plea.

 

“Not to mention his countless hours volunteering at the orphanage... Ah, now I understand.” Ignis pushed his glasses higher up on his nose, gently straightening Prompto’s twisted arm.

 

“Understand what, Iggy?” Noct was clearly losing his patience. 

 

“Prompto has been asking me questions lately. He asked if anyone else in my family had green eyes or were as tall as I, or even had a penchant for cooking. Not in those words exactly, but you get my point. At first I thought it was just his usual nervous banter, but the reason is plain to see. He must have been seeking his genetic background to answer some questions of his own identity.” Ignis pulled the blanket up higher on Prom’s shoulders, making sure he was tucked in tight.

 

“Now that you say that, he asked me if I like having a little sister, said it was cool that we had each other. Even noticed we had the same color hair,” Gladio added. 

 

“We’re not giving up on him, we’re the only family he has.” Noct declared with such certainty that it might as well have been his first decree. 

 

“Agreed, Noctis. I am afraid all we can do now is wait for the medicine to work. I can only imagine the nightmare that must be going through his mind. Hopefully, the elixir is strong enough to put him at ease,” Ignis glanced at Gladio, wordlessly seeking his thoughts. 

 

“Poor little guy was a wreck all week. Now that we know why, I think it’s safe to assume his secret never leaves this room. For now anyway,” Gladio resolved.

 

“Well it would be Prompto’s decision to divulge such an indiscretion. Although, I am sure he’d be granted clemency after the facts of his true origins were disclosed,” Ignis stated. “It is ultimately his story to tell.”

 

“He was just a baby,” Noct whispered, shaking his head.

 

Gladiolus gave Noctis’ shoulder a gentle squeeze, “Why don’t Iggy and I try to find us something to eat.”

 

“I’ll stay here and keep an eye on him.” Noct slid between Gladio and Ignis, taking up watch again on the hard wooden chair. The slight rise and fall of Prompto’s chest was steady, a slight pinkish tint coming back to his cheeks. Noctis took hold of Prompto’s hand, his eyes locking on the slashes across the barcode on his wrist. Deep scars lay under the newer ones, slashed across vital veins. Reminders of where he came from, but ones that did not define him. Noct promised to make him sure of that.    
  


Prompto drifted like jetsam, his mind stuck between the conscious and unconscious world. And just like jetsam, deliberately thrown overboard to lighten the load for the crew, he wanted to sink to the bottom and never come back. His crew would be better off without him anyway. But then he heard Noctis call his name in the distance, rising above the roaring waves of self doubt. It started off quietly at first, just a whisper in the back of his mind. The voice grew louder, beckoning him back to the surface until all he could do was rise. He wasn’t sure what lie ahead of him, but he was ready to own up and face the consequences. At least he would be able to explain himself before saying goodbye. 

 

The first thing Prompto felt when he woke up was cold air on his bare wrists and an anxious presence in in the room. As a force of habit, he tried to jerk his arm back, his heart pounding in his chest. But a warm hand wrapped around his, a piercing gaze staring at him through the hair that always seemed to cover Noct's eyes. The Prince never let go.

 

“I...I have something to tell you, Noct …” he choked out, his mind at war with his heart, unable to put what he was feeling into a coherent sentence. Maybe it was the drugs coursing through his veins or the feeling of inadequacy always plaguing his thoughts.

 

“Shhhhh, it's okay, Prompto, just rest…”

 

“But…” Prompto scrambled, trying to sit up and pull his arm back again, only the sudden movement made him want to retch. Noctis still held on. The back of Prom’s head hit the pillow as he groaned, closing his eyes again. “How did you get here, anyway?” he whispered.

 

“I knew something was up with you, you’ve been acting weird all week. I kinda followed you.”

 

“Without telling Iggy or Gladio?” Prompto half smiled, but kept his eyes closed, noticing that the room stopped spinning when he kept still.

 

“Yeah, well, I’m waiting for my ass kicking later. I had to call Iggy to have him bring medicine. Of course Gladio came along for the ride. They’ll be back soon, just went out for food.”

 

“Noct, I screwed up… used my Specialist status to have a DNA test done on myself. I’ve been wanting to tell you, just couldn’t...” Prompto tried to explain again, a single tear escaping his closed eyes. He brought his free arm across them as if he could hide, not wanting to see Noct’s reaction as he whispered, “I’m an abomination.” 

 

“Prom, it’s okay. I, uh, kinda looked through your mail,” Noct lowered his gaze to the floor nervously tugging at an errant thread on the blanket. “And when Iggy cleaned your wrist…”

 

Prompto pulled back again and Noctis let him this time. He tried to sit up again, slowly. “You know I, I would never try to hurt you,” Prompto stuttered, “I, I should be handcuffed, locked up, or worse,” he held his arms out straight, palms up towards Noct, his barcode exposed to the one person he never wanted to betray. He hung his head and let the tears come.

 

“Hey, look at me,” Noct took his hands gently, "it’s not your fault. You and me, we’re not so different you know. No one decides if they want to be born or not.”

 

“But… I…” 

 

“But nothing, Prom. Ya know that line you're always spewing at me, “ _ Ever by your side?”   _ Noctis tried to imitate Prom’s animated voice. “Well it goes both ways. I don't care where you came from. All that matters is who you are now.”

 

Their conversation was interrupted when Ignis knocked lightly, he and Gladiolus entering the room with take out bowls of chicken soup. It smelled divine. One look on Prompto’s face, slowly turning green indicated that not all of them felt the same. 

 

“My apologies, Prompto.” Ignis handed Gladio the bags and shooed him into the other room before coming over to the bed and feeling Prom’s forehead. “We should get you out of here. Do you think you’ll be okay being transported in the car?”

 

Prompto smiled sheepishly and nodded, feeling like he wouldn’t be able to hold down anything stronger than watered down soup for a while. 

 

“Come to my place,” Noct suggested. “Gladio can carry you.”

 

“As long as I can eat his soup first, wouldn’t want to waste it.” Gladiolus said from the kitchenette.

 

“You… you’re not all mad at me?” Prompto stuttered. He tried to stand up, but his vision swooned as soon as his feet hit the floor. 

 

“The elixir needs time to counteract the poison.” Ignis explained, catching him before he fell. He and Noct supported him on both sides, sitting beside him on the bed. “We are not mad at all, Prompto. Our only concern is that you carried this burden alone.”

Relief washed over Prompto as he closed his eyes, surrendering to the sedatives that Iggy must have given him. His mind and heart were finally at ease. The last thing he remembered was being picked up and carried in Gladio's arms and the words, “we got you,” spoken softly in his ear.

  
  


It was the eve of the Winter Solstice and the full moon hung low, almost touching the highest spires of the Citadel. It illuminated the Crown building in a royal glow reflecting off the freshly fallen snow. White lights twinkled among fresh holly and pine wreaths, luminous candles burning brightly in every window. But not even the opulence of the royal residence, all decked out in holiday splendor could outshine the sparkle in Prompto's eyes. Eyes that reflected the wonderment of a child, and an innocent smile to match. His pace slowed as he walked past, taking a moment to reflect on the gratitude of the things in his life. His friends, first and foremost, the position he held within the Crownsguard, and for second chances. He’d be back to the Citadel the next day, guarding the palace even though it was a holiday. It was his “punishment” from the King for using his military rank for his DNA test. He knew he had Noct to thank for his father's leniency and Prompto felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Working the day of the Solstice Ball was nothing compared to what could have happened. He would have worked every holiday for the rest of his life if it meant being close to his friends. Noctis would undoubtedly sneak outside during the celebration to get away from all the pomp and circumstance and slip him some Memory Cake. After Ignis had already brought him some King’s Stew of course, because “one must keep their protein levels up in order to maintain their strength.” Gladio would slip him warmer gloves under the pretense of making sure he was standing properly. Feet spread slightly apart, arms crossed, “your whole body should radiate power.” He called it the,”don’t fuck with me” mode. Prompto smiled as he kept walking, readjusting the bag of presents he was carrying on his way to Noct’s apartment, a night planned with his three best friends. Perhaps “brothers” would be a better term, because Prompto would unquestionably lay down his life for any one of them. 

 

Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis gathered in Noct's penthouse, only two blocks from the royal home. From the balcony, it was hard to tell where the city lights ended and the stars began, each seemingly endless in the night sky. The full moon was so close, Prompto felt like he could reach out and touch it, as if he was on top of the world. Maybe he was.

 

“Magnificent, isn’t it?” Ignis didn't mean to startle Prompto, but was relieved when he turned and smiled. 

 

“It sure is,” Prom answered quietly, reflecting on the events of the past few weeks. 

 

“Time for presents!” Noctis called from the living room, before flopping onto the couch. 

 

“Me first!” Prompto ran in, grabbing the bag that he had carried on the train and across town. He had hand crafted frames out of leftover wood from their camping trips and had chosen the same photograph for each of them. Out of all the pictures he had, his favorite was of the four of them at Malmalam Thicket. After trekking the path west from the Maidenwater River, battling Gigantoads and Mandrakes, they had finally reached a spot to set up camp for the night. The waterfall behind them poured in rainbow streams reflecting off the setting sun. Gladiolus held one arm up in victory, his broad smile and amber eyes peering right into the camera. His free arm hung loosely around Noctis whose sapphire eyes gleamed into the lens, his raven hair falling loose against his forehead. The Prince’s expression, like always, screamed “don’t bother me” but behind the slight gleam sat a heavy weight that only his best friends could see. Prompto was next, slightly in front, the proper arms length away for selfies. Gladio, Noct, and Ignis each had a hand on his shoulder. His crazy blonde hair stood up in every direction, a smile of triumph radiating from his freckled cheeks. On the end was Ignis with a more reticent smile, but one that was there nonetheless. He too, had his free arm around Noctis, astute eyes the color of sea glass peeking out behind his glasses. Not a single hair or thread of clothing was out of place. 

 

“This is beautiful, Prompto, thank you.” Ignis was the first to speak. “The composition and lighting is stunning.”

 

“Thanks, Iggy,” Prompto beamed.

 

“I remember that day,” Gladio smiled, “we kicked ass and took names! But when don’t we?” he chuckled.

 

“Yeah, Prom, you shot the head right off that Mandrake before sending it right back into the ground! Then we dug up some worms for us to fish with. You did it even though you hate bugs.” Noct recalled, placing the frame in a prominent spot on the mantle. 

 

“Worms don't bother me. Hell, chocobos love them, so they can't be all that bad,” Prom grinned.

 

“And Iggy skewered the fish you caught for dinner that night, along with my cup noodles. I was a happy camper,” Gladiolus added, stretching and patting his stomach. “Thanks, Sunshine.”

 

“Your turn, Prom… here are your gifts.” Noctis brought three packages over to him. “Go, ahead, open them, this one first.”

 

“You guys didn't have to…” Prompto blushed as he tore the paper on the first one. Inside were fingerless gloves, the knuckles cut out and the studded wrist straps high enough to cover his scars. They were made out of the softest black leather he had ever felt and he wasted no time peeling off his tattered ones and slipping them on. “Thanks, Iggy. These are awesome!” Prom knew who they were from without even reading the tag.

 

“My pleasure, Prompto.” Ignis smiled. “You may proceed to the next one.”

 

Prompto unwrapped a rectangular box and pulled out a folded piece of paper. “A gift certificate to Insomnia Ink! Thanks Gladio!”

 

“Well, I know a thing or two about tattoos. In case you wanna get something over those marks on your wrist,” Gladiolus tilted his chin towards Prompto. “Or something else entirely, s’up to you.” Gladio hoped that he didn't insult Prompto or stir up any bad feelings.

 

Prompto was quiet for a minute, looking down at the wrists he always had covered, even now with his new gloves and leather bands. “I think I'll leave it alone, kinda as a reminder of where I came from, and how far I have come. I think I'll get something entirely different, will you come with me and help me pick it out?”

 

“Fuck, yeah. Might even get another myself.” Gladio let out a breath of relief.

 

“Was thinking about getting some kind of star on the opposite wrist, something to show…”

 

“... that the brightest stars come from the darkest places,” Gladio cut Prom’s words off and the three of them jerked their heads in his direction, their mouths practically hanging open.

 

“What?... I read.” Gladio’s crooked smile had them all laughing.

 

“One more!” Noct announced, handing Prom the last one. Inside a small square box, was a stainless filigree chain, a shiny, silver key dangling in between two skulls. “This is so cool!” Prompto immediately placed it over his head, the key falling flat against his chest. “But what's the key for? Does this mean you'll let me drive the Regalia?” 

 

“Unlikely,” Ignis scoffed, “Go on, tell him, Noct.”

 

“Prom, the key is to this apartment,” Noctis explained. “We were thinking you should move in. There's plenty of room and it's closer to the Citadel. Just think, King's Knight tournaments every day!”

 

“After training and Guard assignments of course,” Iggy interrupted. “Take some time to think about it.”

 

Prompto was overwhelmed with emotion, happy tears brimming in his shining blue eyes.  “I... I can't thank you enough. Your friendship alone means the world to me. You guys are the best!” His golden smile lit up the room, his enthusiasm infectious. “Everyone bring it in, group selfie!”

 

The flash captured smiles of true friendship, ones to cherish and to last beyond a lifetime.

 

“Can we eat yet? Iggy's stew smells delicious,” Gladio stomach rumbled.

 

“As long as he doesn't make me eat the carrots,” Noct grumbled under his breath.

 

“I can hear you, you know,” Iggy’s voice faded as he walked into the kitchen.

 

Prompto just sat back and smiled, his heart full of love and joy.

 

Perhaps the greatest gift of all was acceptance, the realization that we are not bound by the blood given to us at birth. We triumph, not in spite of our wounds and our suffering, but because of them. Wounds that leave lasting scars may hurt us, but they are what make us human, strengthening our propensity to feel, to hope, to love. Love that can outshine any amount of darkness and knowing that with good friends by our side, we are never alone.

 


End file.
